Chasing Liberty
by Lunavista
Summary: Sort of like the movie but with my own scenes in it. Summary: Bella is the presidents daughter. All she wants desperately is to be a normal girl with a normal life. Even if it means flying half way around the world with a mysterious stranger.All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Argh", I groaned in frustration. There was absolutely nothing to wear at a time like this." Is everything all right in there ?" my bodyguard, Emmet, asked from the other side of the door. "I'm fine", I hollered back at him. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, hugging a pillow.

I was getting ready to go on a date with _the_ Mike Newton. He was like the hottest guy in school and I was ecstatic that he chose me out of all people. Not snooty Lauren. Not snobby Jessica. _Me.  
_

I was still trying to work out why he chose me of all people. I was pretty much average looking with long brown hair that reached till half my back. I had chocolate brown eyes and I was so pale, you'd think I was a vampire.

It was pretty hard for me to date guys. You want to know why? Two words. My dad. Now that brings me to another issue. My dad, Charlie Swan, was **_the_** president of the United States. Pretty cool huh? It was, _if_ you liked to be followed everywhere by bodyguards. _If_ you didn't want any privacy. And _if_ you wanted a bunch of guys in suits tagging along on your dinner dates.

I mean, I could see why he was overprotective of me. He just didn't want me to get hurt. But when was he going to wake up and realize that I wasn't a little kid anymore? Even my mom (Renee) backed me up on this. She knew that I was willing to do anything to get a little freedom. I was 18 for gods sake. All I wanted was to have a little space and meet the guy of my dreams.

Now this brings me back to my dilemma. What to wear, I thought to myself. I walked into my open door closet and looked for something suitable to wear. Mike was going to be here in four hours and I needed to get ready. I hadn't had a lot of experience with clothes, so I wanted to dress up really special. After about two minutes, I began to get frustrated. I decided to close my eyes, turn around three times and the first piece of clothing I touched would be the right one. Sort of like The Wizard of Oz but without the green items.

I clasped my hands over my eyes, turned thrice, and stumbled forward to the rack on my left. I touched something which felt like muslin and had layers on it. Please be the right one, I thought. I slowly opened my eyes to see what I had picked. I could feel a small smile creeping into my face as I gazed down on the outfit. This would do, I thought. This would do just fine.

* * *

**_A/N. So hope you like it since it's my first time ever to write something like this. Criticism and praises are welcome. i know its a bit short but all the other chapters will be long. Please review!!! You won't get the story at first, but please continue reading. it'll get better!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was looking down at a white layered dress with a cute little flower on the side. It came down right below my knees. It had spaghetti straps but I didn't like to be exposed too much. So I matched it up with a short pink jacket.

Content with what I had picked, I still wasn't done. I still had to apply my makeup and do my hair. But that's what personal designers are for. _Two and a half hours to go_. I still had enough time till Mike came and picked me up. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, just to dress up formally.

I walked out of my room and saw Emmet still standing near my door. I sighed. They just wouldn't leave me alone. I walked over to him and asked him to send for Alice Brandon, my hair and makeup designer.

Alice was also a long time personal friend. She owned a beauty salon called "Twilight" **(A/N: I know a bit lame but I couldn't think of anything else)** and it was the most extravagant one around. Luckily she was always free when I needed her.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud bang from the door. I looked up and saw Alice bouncing towards me. She was always so hyper and energetic. She was short but looked matured at about 19. She had dark short hair coming out as spikes that were sprawled in every direction. She resembled so much like a pixie that I often call her Tinker Bell.

"Bellaaaa", she cried enthusiastically as she jumped to hug me." It's been so long since I saw you. How are your mom and dad? Hope they are fine. Ooh I just love what you're wearing. I think that he's a special guy. What are we doing standing around for? Sit down and I'll do your makeup and hair. Staff!" She finished that sentence in one whole breath. "Whoa Alice take a breather. You're going to knock yourself down." I said teasingly. The death glare she gave me made me shut up at once and sit down. She clicked her fingers and a group of her workers came rushing into the room with the equipment.

She laid me down on a chair that tipped backward and soon began doing my hair. Well actually, her staff did, but she was watching intently and correcting their mistakes. It took no longer than half an hour when they were done. I peeped into the mirror and saw that they had curled my hair and held it up in a sloppy bun. It was a good look for me and I had to admit that I was impressed.

When the staff was about to start to apply my makeup, I quickly got up and whispered to them to make it light. I didn't want Alice to overhear because I knew she wouldn't stand for it. Unfortunately, luck wasn't in my favor. She overheard me talking to them and came running to me like a canon. "I will not have you going out of this white house wearing 'light' makeup. So stop complaining and sit back down on that chair", she exclaimed. I knew it would be pointless to argue with her so I sat back down and let them complete.

When they were done, Alice came bouncing towards me with a mirror in her hands. She positioned herself right in front of me and held up the mirror to let me see. I saw a pretty person gazing at me from the mirror. She had pouted lips with shocking pink lip gloss. Her eye shadow was a pretty soft brown color with lines coming out from the end. All in all, she was beautiful.

After a few moments, I realized with a jolt that it was me. _What did Alice do to me?_ "Do you like it? Honestly just tell me. I wouldn't mind if you didn't. Oh I know its just crap I –" I cut her off before she could say another word." You did a great job Alice. Thanks a bunch for everything." I gave her a reassuring smile before I thanked her for all she had done. When she finally left, I checked my watch and saw with a shock that Mike was coming in about 30 minutes. I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about. _Ok Bella, this is the day you're going out with __**Mike Newton**__. So don't freak._ And somehow, I really did calm down. Because I knew that this evening was going to be perfect. And no bodyguards or anything in the world, for that matter, would ruin it. Tonight was my night. Little did I know that it was going to end in a huge disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Mikes POV)**

I was humming the tune of America's national anthem as I made my way to my car. Today was the day I was going on a date with Bella Swan. Not only was she smoking hot, she was filthy rich. I hoped that we could have a future together and that I could inherit most of her money. My family was in a very rough time now. My dad had lost his job and he was bankrupt. My mom never completed school so she couldn't get a job at all. I was the only one now who could help my family so I had to get Bella to lend me some money. And the only way that could happen is if I was her boyfriend.

I was borrowing my dad's car to go pick her up. It wasn't much but it was the best we had. I wanted to look presentable in front of her dad while in reality I was just another gold-digger trying to take advantage of her kindness. I felt a twinge of guilt just thinking about it but quickly shook it off. I was a mission today and nothing was going to ruin it.

I made my way to her house, the White House, so it wasn't difficult to get there. _1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, _I kept repeating myself. Washington DC was huge but a house that big was pretty noticeable.

It was a fifteen minute drive to her house and I gawked at it as I made my way closer and got a clear view. I'd seen it on TV before but I never thought it would be this big and magnificent.

I stopped at the gate and a security guard came forward to me. "What's your name," he asked me coldly. "M-m-Mike N-Newton", I said shakily. It was intimidating just to look at the security guard. "I need your ID and your driver's license", he said. He didn't even add a 'please' so I knew that he wasn't friendly. I produced my wallet and fished out my ID and drivers license. He took it without a word and headed back to the side building. I waited in the car for about five minutes when he came back outside accompanied by two other security guards.

They asked me to get out of my car so they could inspect it. I picked up the bouquet of roses out of the car but the guard stopped me halfway." We need to inspect those too sir," he explained. I was too speechless to say anything but I handed it to him. This security thing was just too much for me. This was going to be one hell of a night

**(BPOV)**

I was sitting down nervously in my room against the window still when Emmet came in and informed me that Mike had come. I nervously got up and headed out of my room. The Whit House was so big that I had to climb four flights of stairs down.

I knew that from outside, I must have looked very calm, but mentally, I was hyperventilating. _Just calm down Bella you can do this_. I made my way to the front door accompanied by Emmet and two other guards. _Ok you can do this_. I opened the door and then I saw him. I must've looked stupid with my jaw hanging opened, but I didn't care. Mike looked handsome in a black tuxedo he wore and as usual, with spiky jelled hair. As he stared into my eyes, I thought I could read a shocked emotion but shook it off. I thought he was shocked to see me pretty but I knew that I would always be all, I would never be pretty enough for someone as breathtaking as him.

I decided to talk first and said shyly," Hi Mike." He quickly recovered himself from something and returned my greeting. Then, like the gentleman he was, got out of his car and held the door open for me. I slid in and he went back into the car. There was no awkward silence between us. "Um… Bella? I…uh... Got these for you." He gave me a bouquet of what looked like beaten up roses. "I thought they'd impress you but the guards went a little overboard. But anyways it doesn't matter." He quickly tossed them in the backseat but I stopped him. "No wait. They're fine. They..," I tried to think of what to say next. "They died protecting their country," I said jokingly. He laughed along then said something which seemed like he wanted to say the whole time. "Want to get out of here?" he said eagerly. "More than you know", I said breathlessly. And with that we zoomed out of the gate, out of the house, and I into the hands of freedom.

_**A/N: So this is the third chapter. I hope you like it. I know I said that I'd make the chapters longer but I just feel comfortable with writing a bit short chapters. So hope you review and I want to thank all the awesome people who reviewed and all the anonymous readers out there. : )**_


End file.
